movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Mr. Snorks
Stephen Druschke Films (One night when everyone's asleep) Andrew Smith (and taking a nap) Stephen Druschke Films (Mr. Snorks was watching): Aw. It's Sandy Cheeks. Sweet dreams, Girl. I'll get inside your mind where you can't escape me. Andrew Smith (snickers evilly) Stephen Druschke Films (Then magical imps appears) Andrew Smith (and turns into something) Stephen Druschke Films (Inside Sandy's dream) Andrew Smith (which comes true) Stephen Druschke Films (Sandy sees Roo) Andrew Smith (going by) Stephen Druschke Films Roo: Hey there, Roo. Andrew Smith Sandy: Hi Sandy. Stephen Druschke Films I mean. Roo: Hey there, Sandy. Andrew Smith And I mean. Sandy: Hi Roo. Stephen Druschke Films (Sandy sleep walks) Andrew Smith (and climbs out of bed) Stephen Druschke Films (and walks out) Andrew Smith (toward trouble that she is apporaching) Stephen Druschke Films (Then Cub wakes up) Andrew Smith (and sees Sandy is gon) e Stephen Druschke Films (Cub gasps) Andrew Smith (and wonders where Sandy is gone) Stephen Druschke Films (And knows there is trouble from her) Andrew Smith (so he goes to warn everyone) Stephen Druschke Films Not everyone. Andrew Smith (so he goes to warn Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen was still sleeping) Andrew Smith (and not knowing that Sandy was in danger) Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (Sandy climbs upward) Stephen Druschke Films Roo: Come on. Andrew Smith Sandy: I'm coming. Stephen Druschke Films (They walk) Andrew Smith (onward) Stephen Druschke Films (Seeing the PPGs) Andrew Smith Blossom: Hello, Sandy. Stephen Druschke Films Bubbles: Nice to see you. Andrew Smith Buttercup: Yeah, correct it is. Stephen Druschke Films (They jump) Andrew Smith (and splash into the sea) Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (Cub goes to wake up Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films (who's still sleeping) Andrew Smith (Cub tries to awaken Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: (awakens) What? What? Cub, What is it? Andrew Smith (Cub tells Stephen all about Sandy, who is in trouble) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy?! Oh no! Sandy! Andrew Smith (runs to find where she has gone to) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy! Andrew Smith (runs to Sandy's rescue) Stephen Druschke Films (Later outside the palace when it was rainy and stormy) Andrew Smith (while Sandy continues to climb upward) Stephen Druschke Films (She was on a ledge) Andrew Smith (about to fall down) Stephen Druschke Films (In the dream) Andrew Smith (Sandy is getting ready to jump into the sea) Stephen Druschke Films Tigger: Hello there. Cheeks. Andrew Smith Sandy: Hello Tigger. Stephen Druschke Films Tigger: Jump in. Jump. Andrew Smith Sandy: Okay. I will. Stephen Druschke Films (Roo jumps in first) Andrew Smith (and makes a splash) Stephen Druschke Films (Sandy giggles) Andrew Smith Sandy: Okay. Here I go. Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (Stephen races to Sandy's rescue) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy! Andrew Smith (rushes to save Sandy)) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy, Stop! Sandy, NO!! Andrew Smith (back in Sandy's dream) Stephen Druschke Films Tigger: Yes. Jump! Andrew Smith (turns into a devil version of himself) Stephen Druschke Films Devil: The evil curse! Jump! Andrew Smith (Sandy gasps in shock) Stephen Druschke Films Devil: Jump! Andrew Smith (more devils fly around her) Stephen Druschke Films (Sandy screams) Andrew Smith (and panics) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen grabs) Andrew Smith (Sandy and pulls her to safety) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy, Wake up! Wake up, Sandy! Andrew Smith (Sandy awakens) Stephen Druschke Films (Sandy looks around frighten) Andrew Smith Sandy: Oh my goodness! I'm gonna fall! Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Sandy: Huh?! Where am I? Stephen Druschke Films (Still frighten) Andrew Smith (Sandy looks down and sees that she is on the edge) Stephen Druschke Films (Sandy backs away) Andrew Smith (from the ledge, worried) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What happen? Andrew Smith Sandy: I must be having a nightmare! Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Sandy: I had a bad dream! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I know. I know. It's only a nightmare. You're safe. Andrew Smith Sandy: Oh, thank heavens. Stephen Druschke Films (Sandy sobs) Andrew Smith (as Stephen pats her) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: There. There. It's okay. Andrew Smith Sandy: (cheers up) Thank you, Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (Mr. Snorks gasps) Andrew Smith Mr. Snorks: What?! An attempt that's failed? Stephen Druschke Films (Mr. Snorks whines) Andrew Smith Mr. Snorks: Oh, that's not fair! No fair, no fair, no fair! That's cheating! Stephen Druschke Films Anais' Voice: There was a time, Not long ago, There lived a lovely place with royal people and brave heroes and the year was 2017. I'm Anais Waterson and I'm the queen of this place. Andrew Smith (the story begins) Stephen Druschke Films Anais' Voice: I own a royal palace out of gold, My brother Gumball was the Grand Duke in my palace. And there's one person I loved was Stephen Squirrelsky my favorite hero. Andrew Smith (the story continues) Stephen Druschke Films (Cuddles came in munching an apple) Andrew Smith (while chewing it) Stephen Druschke Films (Ed came in) It's more like Anastasia. Andrew Smith Ed: Hold it right there, Cuddles. Where do you think you're off to? Stephen Druschke Films (Ed grabs him) Andrew Smith Ed: Come with me, Cuddles. Stephen Druschke Films (Cuddles grunt) Andrew Smith Cuddles: Let me loose! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Read what it saids. Andrew Smith (the note is read) Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Cuddles: What does it say? Stephen Druschke Films Wrong. Andrew Smith Sorry. Wrong line. Please get don't cross at me, okay? Stephen Druschke Films (Anais reads the necklace 'You and Me in Squirrelsville') Andrew Smith Anais: Cool. I like that. Stephen Druschke Films Anais' Voice: But my place sometimes gets in danger, When this shadow came to my palace who wanted to get revenge on Stephen and the others. His is Robinson D. Snorks or Mr. Snorks. We thought he was nice guy, But he was a menace. Vampire bat, Powerful and dangerous. Andrew Smith (Mr. Snorks arrives) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: How dare you came to the palace. Andrew Smith Mr. Snorks: Come to the palace? Well, let me tell you this. I am your confidante. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Confidante. Ha! You are a villain! Get out! Andrew Smith Mr. Snorks: You think you can banish the Great Mr. Snorks? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais and Stephen gasp) Andrew Smith Mr. Snorks: Mark my words, you and your friends with bow within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see you bow before or you will fall where you stand! Stephen Druschke Films (He use his reliquary to shoot a laser) Andrew Smith (which breaks only a few things apart) Stephen Druschke Films (A flashback of Mr. Snorks) Andrew Smith (is shown) Stephen Druschke Films Anais' Voice: For what you know about Mr. Snorks use for his revenge on us, He traded one of his lives for the power to destroy us. Andrew Smith (the revenge begins) Stephen Druschke Films (A power cauldron sucked Mr. Snorks skin) Andrew Smith (leaving him in a skeleton form) Stephen Druschke Films (A reliquary appears) Andrew Smith (when the skeleton grabs it) Stephen Druschke Films (His skin grew back) Andrew Smith (when he was back to normal) Stephen Druschke Films Mr. Snocks' line. Andrew Smith Mr. Snocks: Go. fulfill your dark purpose… and make the heroes bow before me… once and for all. Stephen Druschke Films (Imps came out of the reliquary) Andrew Smith (and began to attack) Stephen Druschke Films (A group of rats were wanting for the gate to open) Andrew Smith (the imps open the gate) Stephen Druschke Films Anais' Voice: That moment on, The evil of imps came to my palace. That'll soon destroy our lives forever if we don't escape. Andrew Smith (the imps begin to make their attack) Stephen Druschke Films (The rats entered) Andrew Smith (and began to knock everything over) Stephen Druschke Films (The statue of Stephen) Andrew Smith (falls over and breaks apart) Stephen Druschke Films (While we) Andrew Smith (run for our lives) Stephen Druschke Films Tigger: Hurry, Guys! Andrew Smith Andrew: Gangway! Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Run for it! Andrew Smith Anais: Let's get out of here! Stephen Druschke Films (Anais forgots) Andrew Smith Anais: Oh no. I forgot something. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Anais! Andrew Smith Ed: Wait! You're going the way! Ed: Wait! You're going the wrong way! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait! Come back! Andrew Smith Andrew: Don't leave without us! Stephen Druschke Films (Anais ran) Andrew Smith We'll continue because I'm playing a video game. Stephen Druschke Films When? Andrew Smith We'll continue when I come back from playing a video game. When I come back from playing a video game, Stephen, we'll continue. Stephen Druschke Films Okay. Andrew Smith No problem. Stephen Druschke Films Andrew? Andrew Smith Okay. I'm back after playing LEGO Dimensions. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais ran) Andrew Smith (to fetch something that she forgot) Stephen Druschke Films (Ran in the bedroom) Andrew Smith (to pick up something) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Anais. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: What have you forgotten? Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: What's wrong? Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Sorry. Wrong line. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais hears) Andrew Smith (a strange noise occuring) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen gasps) Andrew Smith (Andrew gulps) Stephen Druschke Films (Cuddles came in from the secret door) Andrew Smith (to save the heroes) Stephen Druschke Films (The Red Skin Knight watches through the window) Andrew Smith (to see what's happening) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hurry quick! Andrew Smith Andrew: Let's get going! Stephen Druschke Films Cuddles' Cuddles' line. Andrew Smith CUddles: Come on! Get going! Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Cuddles: Out the back door! Go! Go! Stephen Druschke Films (Anais accidently) Andrew Smith (drops something loose) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Quick! Andrew Smith Ed: Hurry! Stephen Druschke Films (Red Skin Knight gasps) Andrew Smith Red Skin Knight: They're breaking away! Stephen Druschke Films Anais: My necklace! Andrew Smith Cuddles: Go, go! Stephen Druschke Films Then "Andrew: Keep going. Don't worry about us." Andrew Smith Andrew: Keep going. Don't worry about us. Stephen Druschke Films Rat: Code red, In here! Andrew Smith Andrew: Here they come. Stephen Druschke Films Rat: Where are they? Andrew Smith Cuddles: You're not going anywhere near our friends. Stephen Druschke Films (Cuddles grabs a lamp) Andrew Smith (and holds it in front of the guards) Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith (and defends him) Stephen Druschke Films (He throws) Andrew Smith (the lamp at the guards) Stephen Druschke Films (Who miss and the rat hits them) Andrew Smith (knocking them out, cold) Stephen Druschke Films Cuddles: Oof! Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Ouch! Stephen Druschke Films (They get knocked out) Andrew Smith (cold and lie quietly on the floor) Stephen Druschke Films (Later outside) Andrew Smith (the heroes are escaping) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Hurry! Andrew Smith TIgger: Don't let them catch us! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Keep up! Andrew Smith Rabbit: Or we'll be done for. Stephen Druschke Films (Then) Andrew Smith (Mr. Snork appears and jumps off the bridge, just to grab Anais) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Mr. Snorks! Andrew Smith Anais: Help! Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Stephen Druschke Films Mr. Snorks: You can't escape me now girl. Never. (Laughs) Andrew Smith Anais: Put me down, you fool. And unhand me. Stephen Druschke Films (Then) Andrew Smith (Mr. Snorks feels something occur) Stephen Druschke Films (The ice) Andrew Smith (begins to crack) Stephen Druschke Films Mr. Snorks: Oh no!! Andrew Smith Anais: Quick, grab me, before I sink too! Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen grabs her) Andrew Smith Anais: Thanks for saving me, guys. Stephen Druschke Films Mr. Snocks: No! No! Help! I'm sinking! Andrew Smith Rabbit: Now, let's get out of here, quick. Or something else happens. Stephen Druschke Films Mr. Snocks: No! Andrew Smith Red Skin Knight: Mr. Snocks! Stephen Druschke Films (Then) Andrew Smith (Mr. Snocks sinks) Stephen Druschke Films (He left his) Andrew Smith (things behind) Stephen Druschke Films (We ran) Andrew Smith (and tried to make an escape) Stephen Druschke Films (We gone far) Andrew Smith (and escaped) Stephen Druschke Films (We view) Andrew Smith (the scenery everywhere) Stephen Druschke Films (All the rats are gone) Andrew Smith (and not here anymore) Stephen Druschke Films Anais' Voice: That Mr. Snocks had destroyed a little of the palace. But after he's gone, We're are still sucess. Andrew Smith (everyone is still alive) Stephen Druschke Films The Story of Mr. Snorks ends. Andrew Smith Thank goodness it's a good story. Category:Episodes